


天使，恶魔，他们睡着的沙发垫，哦不要忘了还有放映着的电视机

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Good Omens AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 这是天使与恶魔间无伤大雅的一点小秘密。





	天使，恶魔，他们睡着的沙发垫，哦不要忘了还有放映着的电视机

**Author's Note:**

> 是好兆头的AU，但我基本扔掉了原故事所有的主线，所以不需要看好兆头也能看懂。反正是个完结甜饼，祝看得开心～

0

  
他还记得事情是怎样开始的。

那是时间概念尚未被发明的一天，被分割的四季遥远地垂在天幕。他像往日一样佩剑伫立在门口，眺望着天边滚滚的云霭。

而恶魔，正在不远处徘徊。

天使没有看他，没有去看恶魔金子般的头发，海水般的眼睛，漂亮的紧身裤，还有衬得他脚腕活泼纤细的小龙皮靴。因为观察一个恶魔，很明显不在职责范围内。

那个恶魔又上上下下看了他几眼——在过去的几日里，他已经重复了这个动作很多次，但Spock从来都没有理过他。他的职责是守护身后的园子，被上帝和人类称作伊甸园的地方。他得保证里面的东西不能出去，外面的东西不能进来。虽然里面已经什么东西都没有了，但在正式解除职责之前，他还是有必要保证外面的东西不能再进去的。

他短暂地瞥了眼身后淡淡的光线，是的，只要恶魔没有踏过那条线，他就没有必要出手。而他在心底其实不太希望恶魔踏过这条线。这不怎么符合逻辑，但Spock知道自己一定能打败这个恶魔——他看起来像是个堕天使，堕落前有56.7%的概率是个能天使，总之就是扑扇着翅膀，给神跑跑腿，打打短工的那种类型。他跟Spock不一样。Spock，还有他阶层的其他天使，是上帝专门制作的特化种，他们和那种柔软的细声细语，总事笑眯眯的温柔天使不同，硬邦邦，遵从逻辑，战斗力超群——哪怕是堕落给了对方更多的力量，Spock也有他打不过自己的自信。

只要恶魔跨过那条线，他就要遵守规定，让剑贯穿恶魔的心脏。可Spock看不出这有什么必要，这只是在浪费生命，而浪费是不符合逻辑的，所以不希望恶魔踏过这条线，从这个角度来看，也异常地符合逻辑。

Spock对自己的推导非常满意。然后他就听到恶魔清了清嗓子。

“我看不出你在那儿站着有什么意义。”年轻，清脆，又快活的声音，“他们被赶走了，你身后的乐园里一个人都没有。”

Spock掀了掀眼皮，他又看了看面前的男孩。一个活泼，开朗，像是随时会哼着歌跳起舞来的男孩。

“命令的存在便有其必要性。”他短暂地说，声音维持着同族人的那种冷淡和高傲，“对一个你并不完全了解的命令发表评论是不符合逻辑的。”

男孩笑了一声，他声音中有某种过于澎湃的情感，过于炽烈的……快乐。这和Spock从小接受的教育不同。他们将情感的裸露视为一种极度的不得体，但男孩做得很自然：“所以我不是天使。”他懒洋洋地说，“你就不能说点别的什么吗？逻辑以外的东西。”他用力地挥了挥手——又一个过于热切地表示情感的方式。“光说逻辑多无聊啊，这样可唠不起嗑来。”

Spock垂在身体一侧的手指无意识地攥紧了一点，“讨论逻辑以外的东西”，很明显，恶魔诱惑人的信号。“我无意如此。”他保持着基本的礼貌。

“那还真可惜。”恶魔叹了口气，他现在盘腿坐在了Spock的正对面，撑着脸看他，“我已经在这儿转了好几十圈了，为了和你搭话，还穿了决胜上衣，可你从头到尾都没有搭理过我。现在还不肯和我说话啊。”他撅着嘴，手指抓乱那头本身就乱得和鸡窝一般的头发来，那双蓝眼睛没在看他，而是向上翻着，仿佛可以看到自己把头发抓成什么样来。

Spock花了0.87秒盯着恶魔在金发间不断动作着的，灵巧的手指。他走了个神，这很不妙。他还觉得男孩做这个动作时的样子……赏心悦目。另一个不妙的信号。“我一直在与你说话，并没有拒绝与你说话的意图。”他认真作答，“从你第一天出现在这里的时候我就已经注意到了你，但我在履行自己的职责，工作期间去做别的事，是不合逻辑的。”

“是啦是啦，人类都离开伊甸了，你还在履行自己的履责。”男孩呼地吹出了一口气，几根被拨下来的头发被吹了起来。他好像觉得这很有意思似的，又吹了几口。“我又不是指这种话，真的，嘿，我是想和你’聊天’，而不是一本正经地讨论逻辑。”有根头发不小心被他吹进了眼睛，男孩嘟了一声，皱着眉毛试图把那根头发拨出来。“你叫什么名字？”

Spock怔了怔。他不知道这又是什么样的一个恶魔陷阱。

男孩还在拨着他的头发，Spock意识到自己已经盯着他的脸看了一分钟。

“你叫什么名字？”他又问。“你们也是有名字的，我知道。”

“Spock。”他想了想，还是如实相告。

“好极了，现在我知道你的名字了，该你问我我叫什么了。”

Spock板住了脸。“我没有必要询问你的名字。”

“是啦，你没有必要。”男孩——恶魔，又嘟了一声。Spock不会说他嘟的时候的样子很可爱，但他意识到每当男孩做这个动作的时候，他的心跳都会加速一拍，“但你就不能问问我的名字吗？还是说你要一直用嘿，或者喂来称呼我？这很没有礼貌诶。”

他抿住了嘴。“我没有用嘿或者喂称呼过你。”

“但是如果我们的谈话继续下去，你总有一天得喊我的名字的。”恶魔孜孜不倦地说，“到时候你就得用嘿或者喂了。”

如果他们的谈话到此为止的话，那Spock这辈子就不会用那样的语气代词，他也就不用担心自己作为天使却没有礼貌这件事了。可不知怎的，他忽略了它——即使只有1.73%的概率他们会长时间交谈，冒一个无礼的风险也是不合逻辑的。

“好的，那么，请问你叫什么名字？”

那个恶魔马上绽开了一个笑容，他现在灿烂得就好像伊甸园里最明朗的一缕阳光。“我叫Jim。”他柔和地说，“你可以叫我Jim。”

Spock听到自己心跳加速了两拍，他默默数着自己的心跳，那两拍之后，它又变得沉稳、有力，不起波澜。“好的。”天使短促地说，“我记住了。”

那个恶魔望着他，咧开嘴笑着，就好像天使在不自觉中踏入了一个危险的圈套。

 

* * *

 

1

Jim在挤进他那辆小破汽车时不小心撞到了腿，他忍不住骂了一声，然后拉上车门，心烦意乱地打开手机，键入那个他本来熟悉到不能再熟的目的地。他搞不清自己到底是在M25公路的哪一侧，而一旦搞错了方向，在驶入那条永远都找不到出口的高速路后，他就要花上一个小时来弥补错误。

弥补错误，Jim想，Spock可不喜欢迟到——尤其当那是每周定时的纪录片之夜，Spock还专门买了Jim最喜欢吃的爆米花还有一系列垃圾甜品，不仅如此还亲自料理了窗边的绿植的时候。老天，他可不能迟到，他要是敢迟到，Spock绝对能连着一个礼拜假装没有看到他。

但他们的和好也往往非常地热辣。Jim对着后视镜傻笑了一下。手机上出现了最短里程的那条路。Jim踹了一脚油门，他只有在Spock不和他一起坐车的时候才敢这么干。他还记得自己第一次试开老爷车，为了寻刺激而一脚油门踩到底，载着Spock一起冲向悬崖时的肾上腺素——当然，车毁了，两个人，或者说恶魔和天使没有事。天使在最后一刻张开翅膀，从车窗把死活不愿意打开翅膀的Jim给捞了出去。车掉下悬崖，变成一个爆裂的火球时，Spock正搂着他的腰，悬在半空中，皱着眉往下看。而Jim则忙着在Spock怀里缩成一团，假借“为了自己的安全着想”而去搂Spock的腰。

“发誓你以后绝不会这么做。”Spock冷冷地扭头看向他，他蹙起眉来的样子很严厉，就跟Jim第一次在伊甸园门口看到他时的样子一样。从那一眼开始，Jim就决定自己一定要泡了他，而时隔这么久，这个眼神还是会让他浑身发烫。

“恶魔才不会发誓，Spock。”他将脸贴上天使的胸膛，沉稳的心跳，一下，两下，从来都不曾乱过一次。“你在说笑。”

“我让你向我保证，以后绝不会那么做。”天使面色不改地回答他说。他现在轻轻拍打了下翅膀，于是两个人就开始朝着悬崖边落去。翅膀，Spock的翅膀。Jim喜欢它们，就好像他喜欢Spock灵体里那个稳稳当当的光晕，圣洁，逻辑，结构精密。但Jim知道那个精密完美的外壳下藏着些什么，柔软的内里，极小，却依旧存在的柔软内里。它温吞地潜藏在水底，而Jim知道那玩意儿上刻着谁的名字。

“你真吵。”Jim抱怨说，“又不会真出什么事，况且那是我自己的车。”

“向我保证。”

“你现在听起来就和对门住着的Bones一样，老爸。”

“Jim，保证。”

他终于忍受不了地挠着头，说好好好我和你保证，可以吗，可以了吗？

而现在，他趁Spock不在，又一脚踹上了油门。

他可是以遵守诺言为耻的恶魔，他才不要被什么天使感化成一个烂好人，他才不是，谢谢。

 

* * *

 

2

Spock正在试图把女孩从爆炸后的废墟中拖出来。上级告诉他，女孩会在17.8年后成为一名优秀的社会活动家，她将推进人类权利的进一步抵抗——意即，给地狱带来很大的麻烦。Spock对此持保留态度，因为他亲眼见证了，人类在获得更多自由的同时，也通过大麻，烟酒和机枪把更多的同伴送去了地狱。但判断这个不在Spock的职责范畴，如果引用Jim说的话，就是“谁在乎那些活动到底是好的坏的，我和你都不过是领工资办事的办公室职员。”

办公室职员，拿多少工资办多少事，对上司布置下来的命令勤勤恳恳，然后下班时间就非常直接地靠在死对头的沙发上和对方共享同一盒爆米花。Spock分了3.94%的神去思考Surak知道这事会不会对此震怒，但震怒，毕竟也是不合逻辑的。

他将女孩小心翼翼地抱了出来，到处都是粉尘，人类很快就要冲进现场施救，他得找个地方把女孩放下，然后悄无声息地退场——想要亲自去超市购买爆米花的愿望不太可能了，如果他回去的路上绕道去商场，有64.1%的概率自己会在纪录片之夜迟到。Jim会堂而皇之地把Spock清淡的沙拉换成高热量的甜点，因为他坚信甜食是诱引Spock堕落的第一步。他不得不借助神迹——自从他们第一次在旅馆约会，Spock发现自己没有带零钱，而Jim动用了恶魔的神迹，让四种口味的润滑剂劈劈啪啪从自动贩卖机掉下来以后，他俩的神迹就总会在Surak不那么推荐的时候出现。

女孩将头靠在Spock的怀里，她是个小女孩，没有那么小，但是比Jim第一次出现在Spock面前的样子要来得小。她乖乖地呆在Spock的怀中，闭着眼，像是在做着什么美梦的样子，时不时会嘟起嘴，发出轻轻地啵声——正是十岁左右，被人类称呼为小天使年纪的小女孩。Jim不是，他出现的时候就已经是人类概念里十五六岁的模样，被称作小恶魔的年纪，做起事来也的的确确像个糟糕透顶的恶魔。

可Spock总会想起来Jim有时加班加久了，跟Spock像往常一起看着电视，看着看着打个哈欠，枕着Spock大腿睡着的模样。他没告诉过Jim他睡觉的时候也会发出像这样的啵音，因为这一点都不成熟，而有99.34%的可能Jim会对此恼羞成怒。

他将还在熟睡的女孩放在了废墟的一侧，思忖着这样是否足够和上面交差。在警车尖鸣着冲入这个瓦斯爆炸现场以前，天使熟练地退后一步，通过神级缓缓地消失。

现在回去，还赶得上买Jim爱吃的冰淇淋和爆米花。

 

* * *

 3

他满头是汗地冲进了他和Spock的公寓——时间是7点过1分，他迟到了1分钟，但还在可以理解的范畴。他骗Spock自己是去看博物馆展出，但实际上他是去忙的工作，而工作就意味着你快下班的时候，总会有点突发情况搅乱你原本的计划。这可一点都不可控，Jim还曾经为此抱怨连天，“我就是为了能自由上下班而堕天的，结果撒旦根本和上帝一样热爱着官僚体系。”

他忘了Spock第一句回答是什么样的了。可能是因为那会儿他正忙着哼哼唧唧地把自己往Spock的怀里挤——他总算找到了一个舒服的姿势。天使的胸膛很宽大，也很暖和。

“吻我。”他懒洋洋地睁开那双没有人能拒绝的蓝眼睛，朝着自己的天使微笑。“让我忘了今天是多么垃圾的一天。”

于是Spock就吻了他，就好像任何一个故事里的好好天使一样，他从来都不会让人失望。

Jim就带着被吻得迷迷糊糊的那天的笑容，无比快乐地拉开了大门——cd机里传出朋克摇滚的噪音，吓得Jim三步并作两步地蹦过去咔哒关上了cd。

“你回来了。”身形修长高大的天使从里屋走了出来，他的脖子上围了条浴巾，水珠湿哒哒地顺着头发掉下来——Spock洗了个澡，看起来干净，整洁，从容不迫，正如他一贯以来的形象。那头一丝不苟的刘海儿趴在Spock的脑门上，让他看起来温和又耐心。

当然这是假象，毕竟在两千年前，他们还没决定要谈恋爱，而Jim试图诱惑基督从屋顶跳下的那会儿，作为基督负责人的Spock把他直接从耶路撒冷扔到了佛罗伦萨——字面意义上的那种。但除此以外的时候，Spock总是看起来乖巧温顺，就是上帝最喜欢的那一种人，把服从命令当作自己的天职。

在公寓播放朋克音乐是另一个例外表现，他们的公寓堆满了李斯特莫扎特和朋克乐队的cd——所有人都以为叛逆的Jim是喜欢朋克的一方，而一丝不苟的Spock则喜欢李斯特，但恰恰相反。Spock是从心底热爱着这种一点都不天堂——如果让加百列他们听到，绝对会惊慌失措检查Spock灵体看他有没有堕天的音乐。他的车载cd盒装满了一群人演唱fuck you的重金属，Jim觉得这跟从不说脏话的Spock简直是世界上最奇怪的搭配。至于Jim自己——当他潜入天堂工作的时候，被迫聆听“以精密的逻辑演绎了天堂”的李斯特总会让他痛不欲生，可后来（在跌跌撞撞的六千年后）他跟Spock恋爱了。他现在每次听古典乐都会想起自己那个同样精密严谨的恋人，于是他开始全身心地投入了古典乐cd搜集中——而不去管每次他播放的时候，Spock一脸不自在的深情。

“那家伙绝对会堕天。”Jim的朋友（他们都不知道他和Spock在一起了，算了，Jim也不想他们知道）曾经暗示说，“他看起来不反感重金属，你再想想他的血统，人类和天使的混血……”

Jim一拳头打在朋友的鼻梁上，终结了他和对方只有一千年的友谊。

但现在不是回忆这些的好时机，因为正在擦胳膊的Spock坐在了沙发上，而Jim全身心地准备同样跳入沙发，在Spock来得及反对任何事之前把头撩在他的大腿上，享受一个幸福的膝枕——如果他撒个娇，或者还能得到几个亲吻。他准备好起跳了。

“你出了一身汗。”年轻的天使微微瞥了他一眼说，“去冲个热水澡。”

当你英俊美丽的恋人用他巧克力色的大眼睛看着你的时候，你总会拒绝不了他的任何请求。

 

* * *

 

4

他喜欢纪录片之夜——因为恐怖电影之夜，他总要克制住自己身为天使，去给电视里的僵尸洒圣水的本能。而冒险电影之夜，Jim总会跟着电影发出鬼哭狼嚎的尖叫声，然后看到一半肾上腺素过速，趴进Spock怀里给他一个热吻，于是他们再也没能看完过任何一张冒险电影。国际象棋夜是他另一个喜好。不过他总是很小心地检查自己的措辞——来自瓦肯的权天使们公正严肃，他们的天平上不存在任何的“偏爱”可言。

这就是为什么Jim按掉了Spock的朋克新cd时，Spock不能出声反对。狡猾的恶魔，他明明很清楚Spock喜欢什么的。而当现在，同样洗完澡，带着恶魔本身阳光，青草，溪流味道的Jim靠在他的肩膀上（他拒绝了提供膝枕，这跟Jim暂停了音乐无关），百无聊赖地等电视里的广告过去时，恋人的满足感就好像是晒着太阳打着呼噜的猫一般，源源不断地通过接触透入Spock的身体。他知道Spock喜欢这个，就好像他知道Spock喜欢重金属。可他还是按了Spock的cd机。

Spock板着脸，假装他对恶魔的喋喋不休不感兴趣。

“你知道我想到什么了吗？”嘎吱嘎吱嚼着爆米花的Jim推了推他，Spock没吭声，但Jim根本是熟练地无视掉了Spock的无视，他换了个姿势——嘴巴凑到Spock的耳朵尖，小声说，“Spock？Spock？你睡着了吗，Spock？”

这就是为什么Jim是恶魔，Spock不是。Spock面无表情地清了清嗓，“做什么。”

“你真冷淡，我受伤了，Spock。”

“我建议你直接说正事，Jim。”

听到Spock好好喊了自己的名字，倚着Spock的恶魔马上就化成了快乐的一滩。“我想我们周末可以一起去吃个晚饭，你知道。巴黎那家店最近推出了限定版甜品，还有白兰地酒心巧克力。”

Spock回忆了0.17秒。“你是说1987年那家。”

“不，”Jim不耐烦地噜了一声，顺势躺在了Spock膝盖上——他总有一百种办法躺上Spock的膝盖。而Spock又不想费心把他给拽起来。“那家店的口味太清淡了，我是说1793年，那时你请了我，我欠你一顿。”

1793。“我不知道那家店现在还开着。”

“我也不知道，但今天我看到了他们的美食广告。老样子，就在巴士底狱门口右拐1公里的那块。我喜欢那家，你的评价也不错。”  
他回忆起那家馆子的甜品在舌尖精妙绽放的感觉，他不确定如果Surak知道他为了和恶魔一起去吃顿饭而专门用神迹跑去法国会怎么说。“我不太记得味道了。”他能记得甜品的味道，是因为那个味道是从Jim的舌尖递给他的。“法国大革命占据了我太多的思考空间。”  
“是啊是啊，”Jim心不在焉地赞同，“你们那票干的真大。”

“我认为那是地狱的主意。”

“我们一直说是你们干的。”

他们又在那儿说了几句废话，直到bbc巨大的logo出现在屏幕上——一部科学纪录片，虽然有点浅显，但Spock可以欣赏他们表述科学的方式。虽然那方式往往太过人类，感情的渲染又如此强烈……就好像是Jim。

他们等着惯例的开幕音乐放完，然后Jim才突然想起来的，将手贴在了Spock脸上。“所以你到底去不去？”他说。“我都想好了，我们可以一起吃顿饭，冉阿好在塞纳河散散步，如果有时间还可以去图书馆找点书。你要是OK我就申请休假，最近快到年底，休假不好安排。”

Spock没有马上回话，他感觉到Jim贴在自己脸颊上的手指，温度不高，充满着人类般的柔软和温柔。那种惬意的幸福不需多想就可以流入Spock的脑海。

他等待了几秒，他的t’hy’la。

然后他睁开眼，温和地回答：“我相信拒绝是不符合逻辑的。”

恶魔的手指能够感受到天使的快乐。

一个快乐的，来自瓦肯的权天使。

愿Surak保佑他的虔诚，就好像Jim保佑他的灵魂。虽然无论是何者的保佑，都是如此地不合逻辑。

 

* * *

 

5

他一定是睡着了。他梦到自己正行走在废墟间——他不记得这是哪次天堂和地狱交手后造成的残骸了。残垣断壁间没有人在哭喊，救援队已经救走了所有伤者，带走了所有的尸体。这里被警方封锁，没有一个人类可以进入，所以这里会有天使，也会有恶魔。

他看到了Spock——那个天使正坐在被炸断了一半的石阶上，若有所思地眺望着远方。

他会觉得Spock有一点疲惫——和在伊甸园门口时的模样不同。那时的天使还没有遇到Jim，还没有见过很多事，他就是个普通的权天使，负责替上帝守住通往伊甸园的路。那时的他也总喜欢默默地凝视着天边，每当那时他脸上显露的，既在这里，又像是在遥远的彼方的神情，都会让Jim怦然心动——他觉得Spock和自己一样是寂寞的人，虽然他那会儿还不知道Spock混血的事，就好像Spock也不知道Jim的父亲是在天堂圣城的广场上立了石碑，被天使世世代代歌颂的传说之一的Kirk。他什么都不知道，他甚至都不了解这个人，但当Spock望向天空，就好像他不属于地面，不属于天堂，不属于地狱，只是属于那未知的，无垠的宇宙的时候，Jim就觉得，他和自己是一样的。

他跟自己是一样的。

可现在的Spock不同，他看上去是如此的疲惫。Jim知道原因，Spock奉命保护了那个大人物撤离此处，而小女孩——一个在他和Spock一起喂鸽子时，总会咯咯笑着要一起喂的小女孩，却没有天使来救她。等Jim赶到时，他只能看到小姑娘圆圆的瞪向天空的眼睛，天空没有繁星，扩散的瞳孔里倒映出的只有黑暗。

Spock坐在那儿，一声不吭。

他插着兜，走过去。“今天天气不错，你还好吗？”

Spock没有回答他，他只是继续坐在那儿——两秒后往一边挪了挪，给Jim留下了一点坐下来的空间。

这让Jim松了一口气，他知道这意味着Spock不反感自己出现在这里。

他坐下来，犹豫了片刻，搂住Spock的肩膀。“Spock……”

“我知道。”天使的声音一如既往地冷静沉着，“你说得是对的。”

“我还什么都没有说。”

“推断出你要说什么并不困难，而我也同意你推理此事的逻辑，Jim。同时保护将军和她的成功率低于3.24%，而将军作为局势的掌控者，将会在三个月后保护下341,087人。同时在整场袭击案里，遇难者为78人，她只是那78人中的一个，我没有理由将她特殊对待。”  
他说的很镇定，很平淡。

这也就是为什么Jim会搂着他，一下一下地拍着他的肩。“我才不会说这么无情的话。”

“你只是换一种形式进行同样的表述。”

没错，这句话是对的。“但即使如此，Spock，我觉得你还是可以为那个女孩伤心。”他眼前浮现出了女孩快乐的笑容，一个小姑娘，被爸爸妈妈捧在手心里的小公主。他在人间和Spock浮沉了六千年，他见过无数这样的小姑娘，有的变老，有的死去，她是无数个她们中的一个，“我们会为了自己认识的人的死亡而哀悼，Spock。”他轻声说，“这没什么大不了的。”

Spock眨了眨眼睛，他的睫毛很长，所以每当垂眼时，Jim就看不清Spock深褐的瞳孔里到底闪烁着些什么。

“我们不会伤心，Jim。”他轻声回答，“伤心是一种情感。”

“是啊，”他的手停顿了片刻，然后更用力地拍着Spock的肩。“我知道。”

“除却特别命令以外，我们也不会专门去救谁，或者不救谁，Jim。那违反了最高指示原则。”

“我知道。”

“认为我为此而沮丧，同样不符合逻辑。”

Jim叹了口气，他捧起Spock的脸——天使乖乖让他接触了他——让Spock扭过头来看着自己。

Spock说得没错。天使的眉眼因疲倦而深邃，但是中间没有悲伤，没有哀痛，只有冷静的漠然。

可这也是为什么Jim会吻他。他手插进了Spock的头发，两个人额头碰额头，鼻尖贴鼻尖，就这样平稳地呼吸了几秒后，他深情地吻了他。

Spock没有出声，事实上他只是任由Jim亲吻他，一动不动，只有Jim搭在Spock肩头的手能感觉到Spock微微放松下来的身躯。

远方的天空垂满了繁星。

“我知道你不会难过。”最后Jim松开手，放开他。“我不会误解的。”他认真说。

这就是为什么，Jim的情感要那么炽烈。

他要替Spock消耗掉他的那份悲伤，他会替Spock开心掉他那份高兴。

James Kirk永远活力四射。

他会替他的恋人吃掉那精密的仪器内混沌成结的痛苦和愤怒。

然后他会安安分分地躺着，躺在一个天使内心的最深处，对着天使发出咕噜咕噜，暖洋洋的太阳下，动物会发出的满足的咕噜声。  
Jim知道，Spock也知道。

这是天使与恶魔间无伤大雅的一点小秘密。

 

* * *

 

0

  
Spock意识到Jim醒了。恶魔迷茫着动了动身子，换了个姿势躺着。天使将放在Jim太阳穴上的手指移了开。他不知道Jim刚刚梦到了什么，因为除非Jim允许，他不会窥探Jim的意识。可他能感觉到Jim在某个时刻感到了悲伤，如此强烈的悲伤，痛苦，还有爱，像是要将两个人燃烧殆尽的挚爱。

所以Spock调低了电视的音量，他将手放在Jim的太阳穴上，用自己的思绪包裹住他，就好像这样他就能透过恶魔的身体，感触到内里掩藏的一切尖锐到会刺伤人的情感。他像是Jim经常做的那样，在精神上拥抱着他。

现在，他的t’hy’la醒了，睡眼惺忪着，揉着眼。

“老天。”Jim每当这时都会带上一点美国口音——他坚持美式英语很酷，非常酷，毕竟是美国人先发明的嬉皮文化，对此Spock不置可否。“我睡着了，我睡了多久。”

“1小时7分钟38秒整。”Spock答话，“你今天工作一定很累。”

“是啊。”Jim活动着肌肉，Spock替他按了按，帮忙缓解肢体上的酸痛——虽然Jim很快就睁大了眼，“嘿，谁去工作了，我明明是去的博物馆看展出的，好吗？你以为我是和你一样的工作狂？”

Spock想了想，不认为这个问题有继续争论下去的价值，“我们可以到床上睡。”他提议。“沙发不利于你的颈椎。”

“反正恶魔又不会得颈椎病。”Jim嘟嘟囔囔着，“不过我最近确实加班加得有点多。”

“你可以告诉我，”Spock提醒，“我可以帮你处理一下。”

Jim皱起了眉。“不要，”他嘟囔说，“我之前欠你的还没还清。并且我下周会去俄罗斯出差，回来的时候我帮你把莫斯科的弥撒审核给做掉，我们就可以两清。”

“还清这个概念是不必要的。况且如果你真因为过度劳累而生病，我相信照顾你花费的时间会远多于我帮你处理工作所需的时间。”

Jim耸了耸肩。他的t’hy’la总是这么的固执。“或许吧，”他说，“我们先去睡，明天早上再说。”

对此Spock没有异议。

而当他们从沙发上站起来之前，那个纠缠了他六千年，并且很明显，还要在未来漫长到看不到头的人生，要在地球毁灭，太阳称为白矮星，人类抵达银河最遥远的边疆之时，依旧纠缠着他的恶魔把脸凑了过来。

Spock主动吻了他。

于是人间的守护天使和恶魔拥抱在了一起，他们彼此相爱。


End file.
